


three dozen red roses and an alpaca

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Date, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter agrees to be set up on a blind date by Ned, who swears this guy will be much better than the last person he'd set him up with. Peter wasn't so sure, until he met his blind date. And then he knew he was going to kill Ned.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	three dozen red roses and an alpaca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/gifts).



> Someone on tumblr sent in a request, and this was my fill for it. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “So I may have lied a bit about my age..”

* * *

Peter sat at the bar, using his swizzle straw to move around the ice, hoping that it will melt a little faster. He _could_ pick up his drink and let the ice melt faster that way, but then he’d have a wet hand, and that wasn’t something he was interested in at the moment. The bartender looked at him, and he gave a small shake of his head, picking it up as if to appease the look from them. It was a rum and coke, not something he would normally order but desperate times called for desperate measures. Setting it back down, he took a look at his phone to check the time. 

He was supposed to be meeting someone that his best friend had set him up with. Ned had told him that he’d met the _perfect_ guy, and wouldn’t really say anything else about it except that Peter had to meet him. And by meet him, he actually meant date him. Which Peter was normally not okay with - the last time Ned had tried to set him up with someone it had gone horribly wrong. Like, to the point where Peter had wound up in the hospital from being allergic to the man’s cologne wrong. It was an experience that he talked about and could finally laugh about, but really - he had no desire to go through with it again. 

But Ned had persisted. Said that he would be really happy with this person. “Trust me, Peter.” Those three words always made him cringe whenever they came out of Ned’s mouth. After Peter had grilled him a little more, Ned had said that he’d actually matched with this person by complete accident, but the more they talked, the more he realized that he’d be a better match for Peter. He honestly had no idea what this person was going to look like, and that worried him. Not that Ned wasn’t the best judge of who was good looking and who wasn’t, but their tastes were invariably different. 

“Excuse me? Are you Peter Parker?” He heard a rich baritone voice from his left side. Turning his head, his mouth almost dropped open as he saw what one could only describe as a silver fox was standing beside him. Peppered hair that was once brown, a goatee that had more grey and silver than black was on the man’s face, and what one could only describe as a charismatic smile on his face. “I’m your date.” 

“ _You’re_ my date?” Peter shook his head, as he continued to stare at this….much older man. Too old. _Too old?? Is that even a thing?? God, I’m going to kill Ned_. “There must be some mistake. I’m waiting for someone that’s supposedly in their early thirties.” And even _that_ had been a stretch for him, as he was just approaching twenty-four himself. He’d never really dated someone older than him - it’s always been younger. “No offense, sir, but I don’t think you’re in your early thirties.” 

“So I may have lied a bit about my age.” This stranger gave a shrug of his shoulders, and pulled the stool out next to him. “So sue me. My name is Tony. Tony Stark.” He held his hand out towards Peter, who stared at it as if it was on fire. 

Blinking a few times, he shook his head again. “No, no. I’m meeting someone that is not Tony Stark. I’m meeting….” He picked up his phone to look at the name that Ned had sent to him. “Someone by the name of Tom Jeffers.” 

“That would be me.” Tony kept his hand out towards him. “Could you at least shake my hand? People are staring at me.” 

“People always stare at you!” Peter exclaimed, still trying to get his mind to process that Tony Stark - _the_ Tony Stark, the billionaire responsible for all the coolest gadgets on the market, was standing next to him, wanting him to shake his hand. He grabbed it, and started to pump his hand fast. He was quick to pull his hand back, and then looked back at his drink with a sigh. “This is some dumb joke. I’m going to kill my friend.” 

“Don’t do that.” The bartender came over to them. “I’ll take a scotch on the rocks. Top shelf. Doesn’t matter.” Peter envied Tony being able to say that, as he himself had chosen the well rum. Which was a mistake, and why he wasn’t really drinking his own beverage. “Your friend had the information I gave to him. He’s a real nice guy - really wanted to set me up with you.” 

“He told me.” He wanted to disappear into the floor, be anywhere but where he was at this exact moment. “Why are you trolling for a date? That doesn’t make any sense to me.” Turning to look at Tony properly, he still couldn’t believe this billionaire was standing beside him. 

“I have needs too.” The bartender came back with Tony’s drink. “Here, let’s toast.” Peter picked up his watery glass, and held it with his right hand. “To new adventures.” 

“Adventures. Yay.” He tapped his glass against Tony’s, then brought the swizzle straw to his lips. He tried not to grimace at the awful taste of shitty rum, but failed. “Ugh, this is so gross.” He put it back down on the bar. 

“Why didn’t you order something you like?” Amusement colored Tony’s voice, which made him feel like a complete moron. “Or, were you trying to impress your date?” 

“You mean, you?” Peter shrugged, and took another swallow of the gross concoction. “Maybe? My go to for these types of situations is this drink. It’s like a force of habit, I guess.” 

“You go on a lot of blind dates?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Any reason why?” 

“For these hilarious situations.” He rolled his eyes, but then began to smile as he heard Tony laugh. “Do you want to get a table and have some dinner?” 

Tony pulled out his wallet, and swallowed the rest of his drink. “I’ve got a better idea. Let’s go somewhere less….public.” He motioned for the bartender, who came over without hesitation. “I’ll pay for mine, and his drink. Keep the change.” Whatever bills he’d slipped into the folio, Peter could see that the bartender was more than ecstatic by it. “Come on, up for a little adventure?” 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

“Nope.” 

He finished his own awful drink and stood up. “Alright, Mr. Stark. Lead the way.” 

“That’s the spirit, Mr. Parker.” 

He followed him out of the restaurant, and the valet were quick to retrieve Tony’s car. He’s kind of glad he decided to take the subway today, rather than use his own set of wheels because that would have been a nightmare. Getting into the passenger seat, he looked over at Tony, who was putting his hand on the stick shift. “Wait - you just had alcohol. Do you want me to drive?” 

“That’s cute.” Tony chuckled, and put the car into first gear. “No, I’m good. I only had that one, and trust me - I can drink a lot more than that. I have to, in order to get drunk.” 

“That’s reassuring.” 

“Would you prefer I called my driver and had him pick us up?” 

Crossing his arms across his chest, Peter looked out the window. “No. Just drive. Wherever you want to go. But not back to your place.” 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

“Not interested in being kidnapped today, thanks very much.” How this man had charmed Ned into believing he’d be a good fit for him, Peter still couldn’t work out. But then again, he did know that Tony Stark had a bit of a quirky side to him, so maybe that’s what he played on as he spoke to him. “Never knew you were into younger guys.” 

“There are things I keep out of the press. Again, another reason why I lied about my age.” He looked over at Tony, and saw him downshift as they moved into another lane. “People my age are boring. They only care about one thing.” 

“Marriage?” 

“Kids. But yes, marriage is a close second.” The car rolled to a stop in front of an unmarked building. Peter looked over at it, and felt his nerves flaring up. “Calm down - there’s a restaurant in there. I’m not going to murder you. Yet.” 

Peter sighed, and unbuckled his belt. “Fine. I guess I have to believe you. But do me a favor - no more alcohol.” 

“Scout’s honor.” Tony held up two fingers and nodded his head. “No more booze. You, however - you should drink something decent.” 

“We’ll see.” 

An attendant outside greeted Tony by name, and then held the door open for them. Sure enough, it was a fine dining restaurant which looked like it catered to those that worked on Wall Street. Tony greeted the hostess, and then they were taken to the back of the restaurant, and shown to a private booth. The menu was on fancy paper - paper more expensive than his last paycheck. Peter felt like he was going to be sick. 

“You look a little green, Mr. Parker.” Tony poured him some still water from a carafe that a waiter had brought to their table. “Should I have taken you to McDonalds?” 

“Hah.” He shook his head, and grabbed the glass. “This place is fancy.” 

“And it’s my treat. Since I’m the one that set up this meeting. Would you like some wine? Some better tasting rum?” The smirk on Tony’s face made his cheeks grow slightly flushed. “Or, just water?” 

“Water.” Peter gulped the liquid down, hoping that he could get a hold of his nerves soon. “Thanks.” 

“Everything on the menu is good. It changes day to day. I might not have had something, but I trust the chef.” Tony glanced down at his menu. “Oh, good. Short ribs.” 

“Why lie about your age?” He blurted out, still trying to figure out Tony’s motive. “There are people that go for that sort of thing.” 

The smirk returned to his lips. “Are you one of those people, Peter?” 

“N-No.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

He had thought about dating someone older before, but this? This was a bit too much. “No.” 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that.” Tony waved to the waiter, who came over to their table. “We’re ready to order. Peter?” 

Looking down at the menu, Peter saw words but didn’t know what they meant. Then he saw words he understood and breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll take the Waygu burger, please. Dressed as is.” 

“Excellent choice, sir. And for you, Mr. Stark?” 

“The short ribs. Extra sauce, please.” 

“Very well.” 

Their waiter took their menus, then left them alone. “You don’t want kids, and you don’t want to get married.” Peter returned to them to their previous conversation. “But you’re interested in dating men that are younger. Why?” 

“Because it keeps me youthful. Because I like to experience things that might not happen with someone my own age.” Tony picked up his water, and took a sip. “Your friend Ned really seemed to think we’d click. Was he wrong?” 

Peter was tempted to say yes, but he knew he hadn’t given Tony a fair chance yet. “I don’t know.” 

“That’s better than a yes. I’ll take it.” The glee he saw on Tony’s face made him smile. “Let’s learn a little bit about each other. You know, without me having to learn about you from your best friend.” 

“Sounds good, Mr. Stark.” 

“Please - call me Tony.” 

He smiled, and nodded his head. “Alright, Tony.” 

The next two hours go by faster than Peter anticipated, and when Tony was requesting the check he felt a little sad that it was already going to be over. And apparently, his poker face wasn’t that good because Tony then made a comment he wasn’t expecting. “I know you said you didn’t want to go back to my place, but you can if you’d like. Since you look a little sad right now.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Peter shook his head. “If I go home with you, then it’ll turn into a thing, and I don’t move that fast.” 

“That’s a shame.” 

While the offer was tempting, Peter kept to his decision. “If you want to spend more time with me, you’ll have to earn it, Tony. If I go home with you, and decide to sleep with you, I’m pretty sure you won’t reach out to see me again. You’ll have gotten what you wanted for the night, so why bother with it again?” 

“Who told you?” The fake look of shock on Tony’s face made Peter snort. “In all seriousness, you’re probably right. But what if I proved you wrong? Come back to my place. Let’s get to know each other in a biblical sense, and then I’ll make you breakfast and then send you a dozen red roses and request another date.” 

“No.” 

“Okay, fine. Three dozen red roses, and an alpaca.” 

He laughed, shaking his head back and forth. “Now you’re being ridiculous.” 

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything ridiculous yet.” 

“Fine! I’ll go back to your apartment, since you probably won’t stop asking until I say yes.” 

Tony nodded his head. “You’re right. I won’t. So it’s a good thing you changed your mind.” 

“I’m not having sex with you, though.” 

“I’ll change your mind about that too.” 

“Doubtful.” Now it was Peter’s turn to wear a smirk on his lips. 

“We’ll see.” 

The drive to Tony’s penthouse apartment didn’t take very long, as they were only a few blocks away from Stark Industries tower. Peter followed him into the elevator, and felt his phone begin to vibrate. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Ned. “ _So?? How’d the date go?? He’s nice, right? I hope you guys hit it off. He seemed really nice_.” 

“ _You set me up with Tony Stark. I’m spending the night_.” He texted, typing fast. 

“ _WHAT?! PETER, WHAT?!_ ” 

“ _I’ll call you tomorrow. GTG_.” He put his phone back into his pocket as the elevator opened on Tony’s penthouse. “Wow. Impressive.” 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Peter.” 

He followed Tony into the penthouse, and looked around. It looked lived in, which he didn’t expect at all. The couches looked worn out, the place more inviting that he imagined it would. Tony walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch. “Got some rum?” He asked, hoping for a little liquid courage. He never went home with one of his blind dates. Why he decided doing it with Tony Stark would be a good idea, he still hadn’t worked out. But he was here, and he was about to throw all caution to the wind. 

“Indeed I do.” Tony grabbed a bottle of rum that he had no idea what it was. “Straight up? Or would you prefer it mixed?” 

“Is it sipping rum?” 

“Yes. But you can mix it if you want.” 

“No, I’ll sip. Thanks.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

His heart was pounding as he picked up the glass - cool to the touch thanks to the coolness in the penthouse. “Let’s toast again.” Peter suggested, holding it up. 

“What shall we toast to this time?” 

“To an unforgettable night?” He asked, hoping that it would be unforgettable for the right reasons and not the wrong reasons. 

Tony held up his glass, and clinked it against his. “Perfect, Peter. To an unforgettable night.” 

***

Peter flopped onto the bed, panting hard as sweat dripped down his face. He’d lost count of the number of orgasms he’d had thanks to Tony’s penchant for insisting he get off as much as possible. His body was covered in both cum and sweat, and he couldn’t have been happier. He laughed breathlessly as he saw Tony get up to go to the bathroom for another clean towel. This would be their third one they would be using. 

“Another reason why I like dating strapping young lads such as yourself.” Tony sat down next to him, and used the clean towel to wipe up the residual mess from their latest round of sex. “Your stamina is out of control.” 

A giddy laugh left Peter’s mouth. “I’m not sure all people my age can go this long. I could be unique.” 

“I sure hope you are, because I’m not letting you go for anything.” Peter’s breath was stolen by Tony’s tongue filling his mouth with a sensual kiss. “Now - as much as I hate to say this, I think it’s time we stopped.” 

“Tired already, old man?” He teased, as his hand went to Tony’s chest, fingers pushing through soft tufts of grey hair. “Don’t fall asleep on me already.” 

“ _Some_ of us need to recharge.” Tony’s arm draped over his back, as he found a comfortable spot to rest his head on his chest. “We can have more sex in the morning.” 

“It _is_ morning.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Peter smiled, and nodded. “Fine. Good night, Grandpa.”

“Mother fucker.” 

He laughed, then kissed Tony’s beard. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t want you to.” 

“Liar.”

“Okay, maybe a little.” 

Smiling, he fell asleep in Tony’s arms before he could say anything else. 

***

As promised, Tony did have more sex with him in the morning. And after he dropped him off at his apartment, Peter had received three dozen red roses with a card that he put up on his fridge. “ _Go out with me again. And again. Please. No is not an acceptable answer. T.S_.” Peter looked at his phone and saw Tony’s number. 

“ _Fine, I’ll go out with you again_.” He sent to him, a smile on his face. 

“ _Tonight?_ ” 

“ _Why did you bring me home, if you want to go out tonight??"_ Peter shook his head. 

“ _Courtesy. Now, are we going out tonight? Remember, no isn’t an option._ ” 

Leaning against his counter, Peter replied. “ _We are. Pick me up at seven_.” 

“ _Yes, dear. See you then_.” 

He pulled up his message with Ned, and began texting. “ _Tony and I are going out again tonight. So, thanks? You were right - he’s kind of perfect. I think I may finally have a boyfriend_.” 

“ _Alright!!! Tell me all about later! You go, Pete!_ ” 

Peter set his phone down, and shook his head. How one blind date had turned into something like this, he would never know. Looking at the roses, all he could do was smile and accept this as his new reality. At least Tony hadn’t sent an alpaca. But he wouldn’t put it past him to do it in the future. Dating Tony Stark was going to be a wild ride, and he was looking forward to all the thrills it would bring him.


End file.
